Brothers, Break Ups, and Betrayals
by particularly good finder
Summary: In which New Directions throws a party, Kurt has a stupid idea, Jesse causes trouble, Finn gets super mad, Blaine's mom comes home, and David hatches a plan. The wild, dramatic, humorous beginning to a festive winter break.


**Sequel to _Relatives, Reunions, and Rachel Stalking_, but can be read alone. Fourth in the "Homeless Warblers" universe (or, as Stardust585 calls it, the Lost Boys 'Verse).**

**So...I know I promised the next fic would be _Mistletoe, Marshmallows, and Magic Markers,_ but this fic turned out differently, so the title didn't fit. I think I'll write a second Christmas fic before my New Year's fic (or combine them) if I can, and use that title then. Sorry this took so long, life has been HECTIC. But it's winter break! Yaaaay!**

**Also, not as funny as the first two, but funnier (I think) than the last one. I promise more gut-busting hilarity from the next one! I just wanted a bit of drama, is all.**

* * *

David sat on Kurt's bed, chatting happily on the phone. Kurt sat at his desk, scribbling down the last paragraph of his English essay. Blaine was lounging on Justin's bed, Wes's head in his lap. The latter seemed to be asleep, and Blaine kept shooting Kurt amused looks.

"Dude…that's a _great_ idea! I'll tell Kurt!" David jumped off the bed, and slid onto Kurt's desk, covering up the boy's homework with his ass. Kurt sighed, putting his pencil down.

"_What_?" He asked, folding his arms. David just grinned.

"I was talking with Finn, and he had an idea-"

"He's been _thinking_ again? That's never good."

David stuck out his tongue childishly. "As Finn's _true_ brother, I am _offended_ by that. It's a good idea. Finn thinks we should throw a New Directions/Warblers Christmas party to alleviate tension between the two."

Kurt smiled. "Aww, tell him that's a _wonderful_ idea." David did, hopping off the desk, and jumped onto Blaine's bed, promptly waking Wes. The previously sleeping boy groaned, burying his head into Blaine's stomach.

"Make the idiot go away…" He whined, wrapping his arms around Kurt's boyfriend. Blaine chuckled, shooting a look at David.

"All right, Sleeping Beauty," he said, setting his book down. Without hesitation, Blaine flipped Wes from the bed, grinning as the boy hit the floor with a "thud."

Wes just groaned again, flipping everyone the bird, and crawled over to Kurt's bed. Groggily, he burrowed under the pristine covers and promptly went back to sleep. Kurt added the finishing sentence to his paper, and threw his hands into the air triumphantly.

"Success! Done with the last of my catch-up work! Finals are over! IT'S WINTER BREAK!" The small boy jumped up from his chair, dancing in place. David joined him, grabbing his hands, and the two spun in circles, laughing. Wes dove even deeper under Kurt's covers.

A chuckle came from the doorway (the boys on Kurt's floor never locked or closed their doors, unless they were studying or…engaging in _other_ activities). "Bravo, Hummel. You've done what Blaine has failed to do for years."

They all looked to see Jesse St. James standing at the door, clapping lazily. He smirked at Kurt's confused expression.

"What, exactly, has Blaine failed to do?" The thin boy asked. Jesse chuckled.

"Turned this entire school into some gay version of Hogwarts." David dropped Kurt's hands to place his own on his hips.

"You stupid betch," he said, doing his best Sassy Gay Friend impersonation. Wes popped out from under Kurt's covers, snapped his fingers in a Z-formation, then went back to his nap.

Kurt laughed, and Blaine hopped off the bed to hug his cousin. Jesse's icy exterior melted, and he smiled, ruffling Blaine's un-gelled curls. "Finally giving in to your St. James genetics, I see?" He asked. Their hair was almost identical now, as were their grins.

"Obviously," Blaine said. "Next, I'm going to go kick some puppies and spit on a homeless person."

Kurt's eyes widened at this insult, but Jesse just chuckled. "You've spent too much time with _my_ family, and not enough with your own mother."

Blaine nodded in agreement. "It's not my fault that she's halfway across the world and yours are so conveniently close. They needed someone to harass after you left for college."

Kurt sat down on his bed, watching the two cousins banter. Watching them was like watching newly reunited sisters gossip; they clung to each other, touching arms and backs and hair, laughing and giggling like kids. It was precious.

David sat next to Kurt, smiling as well. Suddenly, a blanket was thrown over their heads, and the two boys were captured under Kurt's sheets by a suddenly awake Wes.

"Guys! Let's make a fort!" He said, hugging Kurt's pillow. The other two laughed, and Kurt made a snarky comment about ruined hair, but they were all riding on the high of the end of the semester and nothing could bring them down.

"They're under there." They heard Blaine say, and then the blanket was gone. Mia, Wes's girlfriend, stood above them, eyebrows raised. Lizzie, David's girlfriend, stood behind her, giggling.

Mia sighed. "Kurt, what have I said about seducing my boyfriend? It's only allowed Mondays through Thursdays."

Jesse raised his hands in defeat. "I tried to stop him, but that boy's a sex shark."

"More like sex dolphin," Kurt corrected, jokingly caressing Wes's arm. When they all gave him confused stares, he explained. "Dolphins are just gay sharks."

Nobody followed, but they laughed anyways. Mia pulled her boyfriend up, kissing him gently. "No more gay sex for today, Wesley."

He pouted, kissing her nose. "Straight sex, then?"

She laughed. "Only if you're a _really_ good boy at the party tonight."

Blaine explained, "Finn's got the entire club setting up their choir room as we speak. We Warblers are in charge of food…" He paused, looking from Wes to David. "And entertainment."

Kurt sat up, frowning. "Oh, is this a date thing? I need a date." Blaine smiled, holding his hand out. Kurt ignored him. "Jesse! Are you free tonight?"

* * *

Blaine was still "upset" with Kurt's rejection by the time they all arrived at McKinley, and playfully refused to speak to him. Justin was his "date" and the two made a big show of holding hands as they led the group down the hall. Jesse wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulder, smirking.

Kurt and Jesse walked into the room, chatting amiably. They stopped in the doorway as Kurt sent a text to his dad, and the room fell silent.

The smaller boy looked over to his companion, scowling. "I told you this was a horrible idea."

Jesse smirked. "_You_ invited _me_. I can't tell if they're upset because _I'm_here, or because _you're _under the mistletoe with a straight guy."

Kurt blushed, looking overhead to where the incriminating plant dangled. "This was Brittany's idea, wasn't it?"

The older boy laughed. "Probably. Ooh, Rachel looks pissed."

Kurt waved to his friend, grinning sheepishly. "Finn's going to kill _both_ of us."

The room was deathly silent now, except for the cheery music playing in the background. Jesse's eyes narrowed mischievously. "Let's give them something to talk about."

Kurt sighed, looking to where his boyfriend stood with Mercedes and Justin. "Blaine's going to hate this, isn't he?"

Jesse nodded, then grabbed Kurt and dipped him down, cupping the smaller boy's cheek in his hand. Placing his thumb on top of Kurt's lips, Jesse proceeded to stage kiss the boy, right in front of everyone. Rachel was fuming. Finn dropped his cup of cider. Blaine tugged his sweater over the growing bulge in his jeans. Wes and David wolf-whistled.

Kurt punched Jesse in the stomach, scowling at him. The older boy just grinned triumphantly and walked over to chat with Blaine, ignoring the glares Mercedes gave him.

Kurt veered away from Rachel, who was storming towards him, and opted to start a conversation with Sam and Quinn. Quinn pecked his cheek, and Sam clapped him on the back.

"Good to see you, buddy," the blonde boy said, smiling. "Blaine treating you well?"

Kurt laughed. "I wouldn't know, we 'broke up' today." Quinn gave him a worried look. "Justin's his date. Jesse's mine. It won't last more than an hour, but you know Blaine gets when he's trying to make a point."

Sam nodded in understanding. "He spent an entire week last year pretending that he was Harry Potter. British accent, glasses, wand, the whole shebang. Just because the Dean wouldn't let him host a Harry Potter Midnight Movie Marathon in the senior commons. He wouldn't respond to Blaine, only Harry, Mr. Potter, or The-Boy-Who-Lived. Called all of his teachers by the professors he associated them with. He even got a group of us to help him out."

Kurt and Quinn raised their eyebrows simultaneously, exchanging a look.

"Draco?"

"Neville?"

"Seamus?"

"Ron?"

"Ginny!"

"Ginny?" Quinn turned to Kurt, rolling her eyes. "He's so not a Ginny." The boy pouted.

Sam cleared his throat awkwardly, blushing. Kurt smirked. Quinn turned on her boyfriend, hands on hips. "You let him trick you into being a _girl_?"

Sam shrugged. "Hermione was taken."

David and Wes appeared at their shoulders, grinning. "Of course Hermione was taken. Do you think anyone else could have pulled off that skirt?" David said, shaking his ass. Wes slapped it, winking at Kurt.

"If you remember, I was in a skirt, too," Sam said, crossing his arms. "And people thought I was dating Blaine."

Wes shrugged. "I was the Ron to David's Hermione, and nobody thought _we_ were dating."

The blonde boy sighed. "Because you two molest each other on a daily basis. Look, even your girlfriends don't care anymore." Mia and Lizzie were chatting with Tina, Mike, and Ian, completely ignoring their boyfriends.

They laughed, nodding in agreement, as Quinn eyed her boyfriend, possibly imagining him in a skirt and red wig. Kurt grinned, before getting pulled away by a pair of petite hands.

"What the _hell_, Kurt Hummel! I thought we were _friends_!" Rachel whisper-shrieked, throwing her hands into the air. "Why did you bring _him_?"

Kurt sighed. "Jesse's changed, Rachel. He's…nice."

The short girl wouldn't have any of it. "No! No! We are _not_ letting him near our team again! He's a traitor, a backstabbing little…" She took a breath, composing her face. "I digress. I know he's attractive, Kurt, and I always had the suspicion that he was not as straight as he said, but I will _not_ let you make the same mistake I did! The Warblers may be our competition, but I don't want you to get hurt."

Kurt burst into laughter, gripping Rachel's shoulder. "Jesse and I aren't actually dating, Rachel. He _is_ straight. I'm still with Blaine. And Jesse would never hurt us – he's Blaine's cousin and best friend."

The small girl's eyebrows shot up. "You're kidding. Your wonderful, perfect _gentleman_ of a boyfriend is related to _him_?"

"Oh, Rachel, you flatter me!" A pair of warm arms wrapped around Kurt's waist, and Blaine's lips tickled his ear. "But I'm afraid I'm going to have to steal this one for a little bit."

Before Rachel could say anything, Kurt was whisked across the room, straight under the mistletoe. Blaine looked up at him, eyes smoldering. "I've been thinking, and we should try to make this relationship work again."

Kurt stifled a giggle. "I don't know, Blaine. This time apart has given me time to think, and…well, I think I love Jesse."

Blaine held a hand to his heart, looking away. "Kurt, how you _wound_ me! You _wound_ me, Kurt!"

Pulling the shorter boy into an embrace, Kurt dipped Blaine down, as Jesse had done to him earlier, and smirked. "Well, then, I guess I'll have to fix that."

Their lips met and the room seemed to melt around Kurt as he pulled his once-again-boyfriend back up, grinning. Mia catcalled from the other side of the room, and Ian and Dan laughed. Justin pretended to be heartbroken, burying his face into Mercedes' shoulder dramatically. Jesse patted his shoulder, blowing a kiss to Kurt. Rachel looked torn, eyes traveling towards her ex-boyfriend.

The tension in the room dissipated, and Tina and Mike started up a duet of "White Christmas." Brittany and Ian danced around the room, and Wes and David cornered Mr. Schuester, evil grins on their faces.

Blaine smiled at Kurt, pecking his cheek. "I take it we're dating again?"

Just as Kurt was going to answer, Finn, pushed past him, storming out the door. The small boy nodded absentmindedly, and said, "I'll be right back." He ran after Finn, following him into the boys' bathroom at the end of the hall.

"Finn, what's up?" He called into the room, peering around the door. "That exit was almost Rachel Berry worthy. Who insulted your intelligence this time?"

Finn was leaning against a sink, fuming. Kurt ventured into the room cautiously. "Are you okay?" He asked again.

The tall boy clenched his fists. "No, Kurt, I'm not. How can you even…?" He turned away, huffing. "Of _course_ I'm not okay? How could you bring Jesse here?"

"Finn, look-"

Finn cut him off. "No. Do you know how hard is what for me to not punch his face in when he walked through that door? When he kissed you like you were all buddy-buddy?"

Kurt sighed in frustration. "Finn, he's a good guy, really-"

"And how hard it was for me to not punch _you_ for bringing him here? How hard it is right now?"

Kurt clenched his jaw, standing his ground. "Finn Hudson, you have no right to-"

"How can you just…forget what he did to Rachel? What he did to us? Or do you just not care about New Directions anymore?"

Kurt gaped. "Of course I still care about New Directions!"

Finn scoffed. "Oh, really? You _abandoned_ us for Dalton, you joined the rival team, you brought that jackass back into our lives-"

A crack resonated through the stalls. Kurt was holding back tears, his hand stinging painfully. Finn's cheek was a bright pink, his face shocked and angry.

"You think I _wanted_ to abandon you? You think I _wanted_ to leave everyone I love behind? Fuck you, Finn Hudson."

Kurt turned to leave, but Finn grabbed his arm, whipping him around. Kurt gasped at the force in the grasp. Finn's fingers were buried into his arm so tightly there were bound to be bruises there.

"We are _not_ done talking about this, Kurt," he said, voice dangerously soft. "How could you bring Jesse here? He hurt Rachel so badly, Kurt. Do you think she wants to relive that? I thought she was your friend!"

Kurt ripped his arm from the taller boy's grasp. "Of course I thought of that, Finn. But Jesse has changed! He's my friend, too, and he's _sorry_. He came tonight to apologize, but you know how he gets! He can't swallow his pride. Just give him a chance, Finn!"

Finn shook his head violently. "NO! No, I can't forgive him! He used Rachel! How can you-?" He stopped, an idea dawning on him. "You like him. More than Blaine. That's it, isn't it? You're cheating on Blaine with that curly-haired traitor!"

There was a deafening silence in the bathroom as Kurt stared at his brother in shock. "Have you completely lost your mind?" He shouted, throwing his hands into the air. "I would never-"

"Or would you? God, you're all the same-"

Kurt shoved Finn's chest, grinding his teeth. "Do _not_ make this about Rachel. I'm sorry she cheated on you, I really am, but I'm not going to let you take out your anger on me!"

Finn shoved Kurt back, running him into the wall. "Why not? You brought Jesse here! I love Rachel, Kurt! This is killing her!"

The smaller boy swallowed, cowering slightly as Finn towered above him. "And how would you know? She might forgive him. In fact, she probably already has, to some degree." Finn winced. "And that's what you're afraid of. You want her back. Jesse's a threat."

For a moment, Kurt though Finn was going to punch him. Instead, he ran from the bathroom, leaving Kurt panting and crying. He sank to the ground, burying his face in his knees.

Pulling out his phone, he sent a quick text to Blaine. The response was almost immediate, and Kurt smiled a little at his boyfriend's concern. Then he dialed home, and held the phone to his ear.

"_Hello?"_

"Dad, it's Kurt…I'm going back to Dalton for the rest of the weekend. Emergency Warblers practice." The lie rolled sweetly off his tongue. "I'll see you on Monday, okay?"

* * *

The car ride to Blaine's house was silent, except for Blaine's occasional, "Are you okay?" and Wes and David's repeated apologies to their girlfriends for ditching them via speakerphone. Jesse sat between them, texting.

Though Blaine usually brought friends home to his dad's house, the intimidating man was in town for the holidays with a new girlfriend (Lindsay) and the boy was still not speaking to his father. This meant the crew was headed for Blaine's mom's house.

They pulled up to a smaller, more eclectically painted house. The door was a bright purple, the shell of the house a light blue. The windows were white, but the curtains were all mismatched and homemade. A variety of lawn ornaments littered the front yard, surrounded by beds of flowers. A beat-up pickup truck sat in the driveway.

"Mom?" Blaine said to himself as he saw the truck. "She's home!"

The three boys in the backseat cheered. "Mama Blythe! Mama Blythe has returned home!" Wes shouted, jumping out of the car. David and Jesse followed, but Blaine waited for Kurt. Smiling, he took his boyfriend's hand.

"Come on, she'll want to meet you," he said, pulling Kurt along. They entered the crowded house, following the happy shouts coming from the kitchen.

"Mom! You've returned to us!" David was saying, hugging an older woman. "We missed you!"

He pulled back to reveal a short, curly-haired woman in tattered jeans and a Northface jacket. "I missed my boys, too. Jesse, get your ass over here!" Jesse obeyed, running to hug his aunt. She laughed, kissing his cheek. "California's been treating you well."

He squeezed her small waist, winking. "And Nepal has been good to you. You look like a model."

She giggled. "Oh, you're too much!" She stopped, noticing Blaine and Kurt. "Baby!"

Blaine ran forward, nearly tackling his mother. "Mom! You didn't tell me you were coming home!"

She pulled back, kissing both of his cheeks. "I wanted to surprise you! So…surprise!" He hugged her tightly, burying his face her curls.

"Who's this?" She asked, pulling away again. Kurt stepped forward, introducing himself.

"I'm Kurt Hummel, ma'am-" He started. Blaine cut him off, taking his hand again.

"This is Kurt, Mom. My boyfriend."

Blythe's face lit up. Suddenly, she hit Blaine on the arm. "Why didn't you _tell_ me you had a boyfriend!"

Blaine grinned sheepishly. "Surprise?"

Blythe rolled her eyes, then pulled Kurt into a hug. "It's nice to meet you, Kurt." She kissed his cheek like she had with the others, smiling. "Welcome to the family!"

Wes and David slung their arms around his shoulder. "You'll like being in the St. James family. It's fun. Mama Blythe is the best mom in the world."

Ms. St. James smiled at her adoptive sons. "Aww, you boys are so sweet. Who wants dinner?"

The kitchen was suddenly missing two boys, and the sound of a pickup truck starting came from the driveway. Blythe laughed. "I guess they do."

* * *

The group of six sat around a table in a tiny little restaurant, eating the best salad Kurt had ever tasted. A waitress walked past, dreadlocks bouncing, and smiled at Kurt and Blaine's intertwined hands. Every windowsill was overloaded with pots of plants and flowers, and the walls were decorated with a large mural of Rat Fink-esque drawings.

"So, tell me about your family, Kurt," Blythe said, waving her fork of lettuce at him.

Kurt set his down, playing with his napkin. "Um, well, my dad's a mechanic. And he just got remarried. My new stepmom is Carole, and she's great. Wonderful woman. And her son, Finn, is…" His voice trailed off, and he stared at the table, biting his lip.

Blaine jumped in. "They had a really big fight today, Mom. That's why the boys and I are sleeping at our place tonight."

Blythe nodded in understanding, frowning. "Well, that's no good. You're always welcome to stay with us, Kurt. How did they take…?" She edged, biting into a piece of cucumber.

He raised an eyebrow. "My sexuality? Beautifully. My dad's so supportive. It's been just the two of us for so long…he would have been okay if I told him I was an alien from the planet Krypton. And Carole seems pretty okay with it, considering the Finn fiasco…"

Kurt stopped, blushing. He had never told Blaine about the Finn incident, and he didn't plan on it. Blaine tilted his head curiously. Blythe seemed to understand, and nodded sympathetically.

"But now I can't go home because Finn hates me and we share a room and our relatives have started arriving and…oh, god…" Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. "What did I do?"

Ms. St. James took his hand, smiling gently. "Kurt, I think it's time to enlist the help of the wonder twins over here." She jerked her thumb at Wes and David, who were building forts of sandwich crusts on their plates and having crumb battles with each other.

They looked up, grinning. "Are we being hired for something?" Wes asked, scowling as David hit him in the face with a piece of cheese.

Blythe rubbed Kurt's shoulder, a devious look in her eyes. "We're going to win back Kurt's brother."

* * *

"Candy?"

"A teddy bear?"

"Flowers?"

"Kurt, what are Finn's favorite flowers?"

Kurt looked up from Blaine's computer to stare at Wes and David. Jesse, who was seated in the corner of the room, texting, looked up and snickered. "Like I said: Gay Hogwarts."

David and Wes looked confused. Kurt sighed. "Boys…I think anything _slightly_ romantic will freak Finn out even more."

Blaine, who was jotting down ideas on a piece of paper, looked up. "Why's that?"

Kurt blushed, turning back to the computer, pretending to be enthralled in an article about sincere apologies. "You know what? This is pointless. He's at fault as much as I am. He can grow a pair and deal with it," Kurt said, leaning back in his chair.

Wes threw a pen at Kurt's head, frowning. "He'll hate you forever if you stick with that philosophy!"

Jesse concurred. "Finn's a dimwit. _You_ need to be the bigger man and apologize."

Images of Finn's rage flashed through Kurt's mind. "Shut up."

Jesse looked taken aback. "What?"

A deathly silence filled the room. "I said, shut up." Kurt stood up, glaring at the older boy. "Don't insult my brother like that."

Jesse stood as well, pocketing his phone. "Kurt, wait, I didn't mean-"

Kurt walked to the staircase, eyes dark. "Just shut up, Jesse."

The entire room watched in shock as Kurt disappeared upstairs. Blaine chased after him, and Blythe went back to her book, biting her lip. Jesse sat back down, looking guilty.

David and Wes looked at each other, and David's face lit up. "Dude!" He said, grinning. "I know what we can do!"

* * *

"Blaine, where are we _going_?" Kurt asked, pouting. It was cold out and he was in full-on sulk-mode. The sky was gray and threatened to snow on Kurt's tidy, hatless hair.

"You'll see!" Blaine replied cheerfully. He pulled Kurt into the outdoor shopping center, watching as the boy admired the abundance of Christmas decorations. In front of a giant Christmas tree stood the Dalton Academy Warblers (plus Jesse). Off to the side, Wes and David had Finn held captive. Kurt turned to his boyfriend.

"Blaine…what's going on?" But the boy had disappeared in the group of singers, and someone started humming. David and Wes stayed where they were, keeping their grip on Finn (who was tied up with…was that a garland?).

The boys started singing _ah_'s in harmony, and Blaine began, "_Tree's in the corner, the fire's burnin' bright.__Shadows are dancin' in the pale candlelight.__Life should be a rainbow, but it's blue:__It won't be Christmas without you._"

Kurt looked over to Finn, who was glaring at the ground. Justin picked up where Blaine left off, singing, "_I wrapped up all your presents,__wrote my name on every card.__I just can't help it, brother,__ t__akin' this so hard.__You tell me: what's a man to do?__'Cause it won't be Christmas without you."_

Dan and Ian joined in with a duet about fireplaces and angst, but Kurt had stopped listening. He walked over to where Finn was trapped, biting his lip.

"Look…I'm sorry, Finn. I shouldn't have…I should have been more thoughtful. I'm sorry."

Finn shook off his captors, who went to join in the impromptu concert. Shoppers were gathering around to watch the spectacle. He looked as his brother, grimacing.

"I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have been so…angry. You were right; I _do_ want Rachel back. But I'm scared of getting hurt again. And I feel like whatever I do, I _will_ get hurt. I shouldn't have taken all of that out on you."

Kurt smiled. "Hug?"

Finn grimaced again. "I can't exactly…move…" His arms were constricted by the garland, and his wrists were tied with red and gold ribbon.

"Festive," Kurt muttered as he pulled at the knot. "You're not exactly the man I was planning on unwrapping for Christmas, but I guess you'll have to do."

Finn laughed as Kurt pulled away the ribbon and the garland, and pulled his brother into a big hug. The Warbler's _ooh_-ed in the background, as Blaine's voice carried over.

"_It won't be Christmas without you_."

* * *

Kurt and Finn walked into the Hummel-Hudson household, the entirety of the Warblers (plus Jesse) filing in behind. Kurt promised to bake every single one of them gingerbread cookies, and Finn had offered up Burt's TV for the group to watch _A Christmas Story_ on to thank the group for bringing them back together. When Finn was out of earshot, Kurt had winked and promised he would thank Blaine privately later that night. The older boy had blushed and pulled Kurt in for a deep, long kiss.

As they entered the kitchen, a flurry of bodies rushed in and out, hugging the boys and slapping them on the backs. Rose and Al threw chocolate chips at them as Carole stirred a bowl of cookie batter, and Virginia ran her hand across Finn's chest as she passed by. Uncle Robert mouthed pleas to the boys as his wife ordered him around, and a gaggle of small children ran past, giggling.

"You! Frodo! You're still here? And your band of heathens has grown, I see."

Margret Hummel hobbled up to them, brandishing her cane. Blaine's face paled, and the rest of the Warblers tried to escape from the kitchen as nonchalantly as possible. Jesse eyed the woman with a sort of reverence.

Finn slung his arm around Kurt's shoulder, grinning. "This is going to be the best Christmas _ever_."


End file.
